


Outsmart a fox

by CheckYourLie (svnwritten)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Foxes, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythology References, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Violence, power bottom Chen, sassy!Chen, strange form of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/pseuds/CheckYourLie
Summary: Minseok was raised to believe that foxes, especially those turned human, were loners by nature.Then he met Jongdae.





	Outsmart a fox

**Author's Note:**

> Horror: #C77  
Prompt: [F] is finally 100 years old. As a fox spirit, this means he can shift into human form. It's so much easier to lure unsuspecting villiage people into the forest only to have his way with them. What could be better than more food and more playthings?  
Title: Outsmart a fox  
Pairing: xiuchen  
Rating: explicit  
TW: gore, minor character death, smut, graphic violence, blood

The rain was an unexpected surprise, but it wasn’t enough to interrupt the hunt. In fact, it was almost working in the hunter’s favour - putting prey’s vigilance to sleep. The fox shuddered when a drop fell on his nose, his claws scratched the ground beneath his paws. He would rather be snuggled in his den, but the hunger was getting unbearable. He didn’t have much of a choice.

It was a cold evening but the heart beating rapidly in the rabbit's chest was warm enough to fuel last shreds of fox’s hope. The poor thing didn’t expect the upcoming attack – rabbit didn’t even start smelling with fear yet. It didn’t stand a chance. The fox shoot out of the bush where he was hiding and, then, ginger fur flashed across the glade. Grey rabbit didn’t even have the time to jerk up before sharp teeth sank in its neck. The fur on fox’s neck puffed out reminiscing glistening, soft Persian carpet while the tip of his brush twitched with excitement, and golden eyes lit up feeling the metallic liquid on the tongue.

The dripping blood mixed with the raindrops.

With the rabbit secure in his teeth, Xiumin padded back to his den. He didn’t want to spend in the rain more time than it was necessary.

_“Just a little bit more… Just a few more years…”_

* * *

Patience was a game and Xiumin had to learn how to be a good player all by himself. Ever since his mother told him and his siblings an old legend about ancient foxes that could take a human form, Xiumin wanted nothing more than to become one of them.

For a very long time, those were nothing more than childish dreams. Shining brightly in the distance like the Earth is from the stars. The hope to fulfil them was growing smaller and smaller every day.

Everything changed during one, special frosty winter.

Xiumin had always been wary of his surroundings and when he heard panting, he instantly recognized that he had never heard anything like that before. He sniffed. The air smelt like sweat and blood but not like a direct danger. Curious of the sound, the little fox carefully neared to the place where it was coming from.

What he saw turned his legs frozen while his heart almost leaped out of his chest and his eyes nearly fell out of its sockets.

The glade was small, hidden from the curious eyes with thick maze of snow-covered branches. Everything was white, pure and untouched. Everything except the man sitting under the tree. His face was drained with tears and his neck, torso and hips were dirtied with splatter of crimson. Instead of right eyes he had a dark bloody hole.

The man towering over him looked almost majestic. His beautiful body was lean but not fragile. Even if Xiumin didn’t notice the blood on his lips, it wasn’t hard to figure out who was in control.

Faint cry escaped the victim’s parted lips and his eyelids fluttered open.

“P-please…” he uttered. His voice was too hoarse, too pained, too… imperfect, when all Xiumin saw was perfection. The contrast between pure white and deep red was mesmerizing. Beautiful, one could say.

Xiumin sighed soundlessly, drunk with the stunning view.

The man - the predator - immediately turned around. His golden eyes met Xiumin’s golden ones. The strangest thing happened then - the creature smiled, showing a row of perfectly sharp teeth. They were pink with blood.

“Hi, there little baby,” he said in melodic voice and Xiumin instantly knew that he was speaking to him. “Don’t be scared of me. I’m your distant family, dearest. My name is Yixing and I’m a fox. Just like you.” he hummed while his hand roamed down the victim’s chest. Sharp nails scratched the skin to blood. It seemed almost effortless and Xiumin couldn’t look away even if he wanted.

Yixing giggled when man beneath his whimpered quietly. The metallic scent of blood was now much sharper. Yixing turned back to face his victim.

“Be quiet,” he huffed and Xiumin could imagine his tail twitching impatiently. “Can’t you see that I’m trying to teach baby how to do this properly?” he asked, one of his fingers digging into man’s stomach.

Xiumin’s nostrils were attacked with a new wave of the stench of blood. He could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.

“Little child,” Yixing addressed Xiumin again but his eyes were still focused on the human dying underneath him, “If you become human, remember to always pleasure your victims before eating them. They taste better when their blood isn’t stained with fear.”

The human wheezed loudly.

“Oh, you’re going to be a delight,” murmured Yixing, mercilessly sinking his hand in man’s stomach.

He let out one last broken gasp, his eyelids fluttered shut and just like that, his chin dropped on the chest. Blood exploded from his stomach and Yixing pulled his hand out. His fingers were squeezing dripping with blood and still steaming hot liver.

It was too much for Xiumin’s inexperienced and oversensitive nose. The metallic odor was attacking his senses, clinging to his throat and tongue. He whimpered quietly. Yixing looked over his shoulder and smirked. There was something dangerous hiding behind the gold of his irises.

“Go, little one. Run back to your family,” Yixing grinned, licking his finger. Xiumin squealed. “It’s too early for you to have a taste of human flesh. You’re still too young.” he added, dipping his nail in the liver and humming again.

Despite the advice, Xiumin dared to step a little bit closer, hoping that the movement would go unnoticed. He couldn’t know that Yixing’s senses were heightened, especially now that he had a prey to secure. He might have had a form of human but deep down Yixing was still a fox - wild, untamed and possessive. He was a survivor and he still had over fifty human livers to eat before he would turn into a celestial spirit. But Xiumin didn’t know that so he stepped closer.

Low, deep growl rumbled in Yixing’s chest and he bared his teeth. Drops of blood were tinting his lips and chin red. His golden eyes turned darker and more vicious. He gently put the liver back into the stomach of now dead man and swiftly turned around, crouching on the ground.

“Go. Away. Child.” hissed Yixing, narrowing his eyes.

Xiumin stilled, his eyes wandering between Yixing and the darkening blood. It smelt amazing. For a tiny fox like Xiumin, walking away from a feast like this was almost against his instincts. Catching Xiumin’s gaze, Yixing hissed louder.

“I won’t hesitate to kill you, little child.” he drawled through clenched teeth.

Those words seemed to bring Xiumin back on the earth. Yixing’s muscles were all tense and his body was clearly ready to jump and pin the small fox to the ground with now sharpened nailed. As sweet as the corpse smelt, Xiumin thought that surviving smelt much better. He whimpered one last time, hoping that Yixing would recognize it as an apology, and sprinted to where he came from.

His heart was still beating too fast when Xiumin hid in his den, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fear or the newly acquired hope.

* * *

Xiumin outlived his mother.

Then he outlived his siblings.

Then he outlived the children of his siblings.

Then other foxes started treating him like an outcast, but he couldn’t care less.

He knew that one day he would watch all of them die.

Not every fox was meant to live one hundred years to become a human.

But Xiumin knew that he was strong enough to survive that.

* * *

It was strange to wake up one day and realize that the body you were trapped in, was nothing more than a cage, small and weak. The fox named Xiumin dreamt of becoming a human, but the human named Minseok dreamt of getting out of small ginger body of a fox.

The turn was painful, much more painful than he imagined it to be. Every part of his body was strained, every inch of his skin was suffocating, and every breath was too shallow. The worst part was being conscious of the physical changes. He could feel his entrails growing inside him, pulsating with hot blood and resonating with new waves of pain.

Vaguely, Minseok realized that his vision was blurry with tears but even through that curtain, he could see the way his paws were re-shaping into hands - paler, longer, much more deadly. His nails dug into the ground when he felt his tail coming off. The blood flowing out of the wound, was dripping down his thighs and legs. He knew that the tail would leave a scar. He saw it on Yixing’s body - nothing more than a patch of silver skin.

Once the transformation was over, Minseok wasn’t sure if his body was wet with blood, tears, or sweat. With last ounce of strength, he retched everything that he ate last night, unable to stomach it. Then, he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Xiumin hidden deep inside his heart whimpered pathetically. He would be put to sleep eventually. That or he would die - suffocated with unknown thoughts and desires.

Minseok opened his eyes. He was hungry.

* * *

The key to the constant success was to change location. Blending with the crowd came almost effortless to Minseok. He chose the towns and villages situated close to trade routes where no one paid attention to strangers. That’s what Minseok learnt over the past few years. Nobody paid attention to the incidents if he didn’t stay in one place for too long. Humans were surprisingly easy to fool.

Especially when you knew how to flutter your eyelashes and pucker your lips.

At first his legs were a little bit wobbly and his gestures uncoordinated, but a few hours of training were enough for him to learn how to move his body. Now - a few years later - the thought of not being human actually disgusted him.

Because there were more perks of being a human than he imagined.

“Where are we going, Minseok?” giggled Sehun timidly.

Minseok couldn’t help the smirk that pulled on his lips. He chose this particular boy among the others for his shyness and naivety. And looks. The appearance always mattered. He never forgot Yixing’s words that the victims taste better if they were not scared. Minseok thought that given his own clear skin and rather handsome features, he had the right to carefully pick the most beautiful of flowers.

“I want to show you one place in the woods,” replied Minseok, throwing a glance at Sehun walking behind him. He was much taller than Minseok himself but that wouldn’t be a problem. Minseok played this game many times before and he was good at it.

Finally, they arrived at the glade, earlier picked by Minseok. It was deep enough for the villagers not to come across them which was usually the most important factor. There was also a small pond nearby in case Minseok needed to wash the blood off his clothes.

“Woah, it’s really beautiful here…” sighed Sehun in delight, looking around and oblivious to Minseok’s attentive stare. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to deflower the boy first or enjoy him while he was completely pure. Either way he was sure that Oh Sehun would turn out to be delicious.

Something stirred down Minseok’s stomach. Something verging on hunger and lust.

Free from the prying eyes of the society, Minseok latched himself on Sehun, quickly bringing their lips together. There was hardly any trace of innocence in the way they kissed. Sehun’s hands wrapped around Minseok’s waist, bringing him closer and letting their chest and hips meet. The younger boy sighed hotly into Minseok’s mouth.

The kisses were growing more and more hungry every moment. Carefully Minseok pushed Sehun back, trying to sense the resistance. Meeting none, he pushed him a little bit more until his back met the rough bark of a tree. Sehun moaned quietly feeling himself being pinned. If he had any doubts on where this situation was going, they evaporated into the thin air. Minseok smirked into the kiss. He could feel his no-more-existing tail twitching in excitement. His prey wouldn’t run away anymore. Sehun’s fate had been sealed. Now, it was time for them to play.

Quickly enough their shirts landed on the grass, along with Sehun’s talisman. Technically, it didn’t work but Minseok thought that one could never be too reckless. He pushed Sehun on the ground, startling a gasp out of him, and then crawled to straddle his lap. This time, Minseok’s mouth landed on the side of Sehun’s neck. He pressed his lips close to the skin, where he knew he would be able to feel the pulse. _There it was._ Minseok licked the stripe of skin and rolled his hips, freeing a beautiful moan out of Sehun’s throat.

_Oh, he was going to enjoy this._

His hands raked down Sehun’s chest, lingering on the nipples until he could feel them harden under his touch. The heart in the ribcage was hammering so hard that Minseok could feel every beat under his fingertips.

Suddenly a metallic scent of fresh blood tickled his nose. Golden eyes widened abruptly and Minseok sucked in a breath, looking but at Sehun’s face. It was flushed with a deep blush, but it wasn’t what caught Minseok’s attention. Mesmerized, he watched Sehun’s teeth tear the soft skin on his lips. The wound was barely there but it was big enough for the first drops of blood to appear. Minseok’s hand gripped harder on the Sehun’s waist. He planned on savouring the boy slowly, bit by bit, but Sehun was practically offering himself and Minseok wasn't one to refuse such temptation.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Sehun’s abused ones. His tongue instantly licked at the wound and Minseok groaned happily. It’s been too long since the last time he tasted something that good. Sehun pressed himself closer, completely oblivious to Minseok’s intentions. It was always so nice to have a cooperative prey. So much easier than chasing them around. So much more satisfying to know that they came to Minseok by themselves, willing and eager.

Delicately, Minseok bit harder into the bleeding lips, tearing it even more. Sehun squeaked but didn’t break the kiss, unconsciously teasing Minseok with the taste of his blood. He was much more pleasurable than Baekhyun who started screaming as soon as his lips started bleeding. That was a couple of months ago. Long, way too long, had Minseok refused his urges.

Sharpened nails ran across Sehun’s abdomen. Muscles flexed under the skin when Minseok tapped on the patch that he knew was quite sensitive. Humming with appreciation and without breaking the kiss, Minseok dug his sharp nail into the soft flesh under his palm. His finger dived into the warm flesh as the small wound on Sehun's stomach practically sucked in tip of the nail. It was a feeling verging over a sexual experience, reminding of the times when Minseok gutted his prey while pounding into their heat.

“Minseok-” gasped Sehun, opening his eyes. The lust in them, flattered a little bit. Minseok smirked, tilting his head cutely and pushed the finger harder. “What are you…”

“Shush…” sweetly murmured Minseok, “You are doing fine. No need to ruin that with talking, don’t you think?” he asked quietly before violently digging his hand in the stomach. The skin tore under the pressure, squelching wetly. The sound vibrated along Minseok’s arm. Or maybe it was just his excitement.

Sehun wheezed abruptly, his eyes wide with terror and panic. That was the moment Minseok always liked best. The last traces of lust were slowly disappearing under the heavy burden of horror and realization. The air smelt like freedom and blood. Minseok grinned happily and leaned to place a kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose. The boy’s face was wet with tears and pale with shock. Minseok’s skillful fingers slowly made their way to the liver. His gestures were lazy but thought-through. He knew how to twist his wrist and how to crook his fingers in order to get to the parts he craved the most.

Art of gutting was like an art of sex. There was a way to learn that.

Blood was good but it wasn't what foxes wanted the most. Minseok groaned quietly. He could practically taste the prize on his tongue.

“Why?” Sehun cried quietly bringing the attention back on him.

Minseok hummed pretending that he was wondering.

“Because…” he trailed off, skilfully rummaging through the contents of abdomen, knowing exactly how to flick his wrist to keep Sehun conscious till his final moments. _Warm, warm, so warm. _“Because I can afford choosing my prey. You should be happy, Sehun. I deemed you to be pretty enough to be eaten by me.” he added before swiftly clenching his fingers around the liver.

One last faint cry for help escaped Sehun’s parted lips. One last soundless sound. One silent whimper and his body sagged against the trunk of the tree. At the end he fell apart in Minseok’s hands, just not how he imagined it to be.

Using his free hand, Minseok reached out and wiped the last drops of blood that gathered in the corner of Sehun’s lips. Humming happily, he delicately opened corpse's mouth and pushed fingers inside. The dry blood mixed with the saliva.

“Now you can see how delicious you are, darling…” Minseok whispered and gently pulled the liver out from the gash in the stomach. Dark, thick liquid spilled on his clothed thighs, but he couldn’t care less.

Instead he delicately squeezed the liver in his palm. Blood dripped down his bare arms. It was still hot and felt more like a heated caress of a lover than running liquid. Minseok grinned. His waiting time was over, now he could finally enjoy the reward that he worked so hard for.

At first, he poked the entrail with his tongue, running it against the warm flesh. The intense flavour instantly attacked his senses by tickling his nose and taste-buds. Minseok moaned lowly, bared his teeth and sank them in the raw meat.

The flavour exploded in his mouth. It has been way too long since his last feast. Technically, he knew that animals were sufficient, but human’s flesh was like an addiction - once he tried it, he couldn’t give it up. The juices were running down his chin as practically stuffed his mouth with the meat. Tears started pricking in his eyes. The flavour was thrilling, exciting and arousing all at once. Oh, how he missed this type of sensation. Nothing could stand against the metallic taste on his tongue. He didn’t give two damns about becoming a celestial spirit but, he couldn’t refuse treating himself with delight like that from time to time.

The moment, however, was over too soon. Minseok ran his tongue against the gums and teeth, trying to catch the after-taste. He sighed, feeling his muscles relax under the sun. He was well-fed, warm, satisfied, and content. Truly, it was a great occasion to take a nap before moving forward - he thought and scrambled on his feet. He felt a little bit wobbly as if he had drunk too much but it would pass. It always did.

“Ah, the stains will be impossible to wash off, I suppose,” whined someone behind him.

The drunkenness and pleasant dizziness vanished immediately and seconds later snarling Minseok was on the intruder, pinning him to the ground with bared teeth. Their faces were close, just inches away and Minseok could smell the strange scent reminding him of pinewood and wind. However, it was the intruder's face, that was the oddest thing.

The stranger beneath Minseok was smiling at him. Though "smile" didn't feel like an appropriate word. "Smirk" suited better. His lips were curled up at the ends and his eyes were shining playfully as if he didn't find anything dangerous in this situation. He looked almost teasing and he didn't smell like fear at all.

"Who are you?" Growled Minseok.

The intruder laughed quietly, "I bet you must be young if you mindlessly attack someone like me." He replied and effortlessly pushed Minseok on the ground, straddling his waist. "You're adorable really. So little and still inexperienced. How many have you gutted so far? I bet the number can't be higher than fifteen."

Minseok hissed, finally connecting the dots. "You're a fox." He snarled, trying to shake the man off. The grip around his wrists tightened in response.

"Obviously," Snorted the stranger. "Where did you learn that technique of gutting? Are you a self-taught pup?” he asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not telling you anything! Get off me!" Minseok hissed again, arching his back in an attempt to make the fox lose balance. "I will rip your head off! "

The stranger laughed again as if he was playing with a kitten, not a man who had just murdered someone in front of his eyes.

"You're feisty. That's cute," he said, seemingly deaf to Minseok's threats. They stared at each other for a moment. "You think you could win against me? Adorable. I can smell you, you know? You're starting to smell like fear." He added, shaking his head, before standing up.

Bewildered Minseok slowly prompted on his elbows. The stranger gracefully stepped away and turned his back on him. Minseok had to bite off a snarl. This fox clearly had no respect for Minseok's skills and abilities. Still, he decided not to react for now, settling for observing the intruder. Meanwhile the man darted closer to the lifeless body lying under the tree. Blood from the deep hole on the stomach almost stopped flowing. The grass around Sehun was soaked with crimson.

"You either learnt how to gut them yourselves or had a really crappy mentor. Why didn’t you ask him to take everything off?" The stranger declared finally, and it sounded almost like a professional expertise. "I mean don’t get me wrong, but you can have more than food. Possibilities are endless… Ask them to bring money before you kill them off. Undress them. They won’t need clothes once their dead. You’re not taking full advantage out of this situation if you ask me," he continued. "If you want a bloodbath you should either attempt to make it look pretty or milk them out of everything you can."

"I'm here to eat and play, not to make it pretty." Replied Minseok hoarsely.

The stranger looked at him over the shoulder. His lips were still decorated with ever-present smirk.

"It tastes better when it's served nicely. With side dishes and such." Came as a reply. The stranger raised up on his feet. " I bet my ass that there’s no pattern in the way you travel the world too. Get up. I'm bored. I may as well teach you a thing or two. "

Minseok blinked rapidly, trying to figure out if the offer was serious or was it just a masked invitation to fight. The stranger stretched his arms to the sky, letting his back arch a little bit. Under the sun, he looked as his skin was slightly glowing. His eyes were closed and for these few seconds he appeared to be harmless and innocent. Minseok tentatively raised up and the man’s eyes snapped open. He looked Minseok from his toes to the top of his head before nodding ever so slightly.

“Jongdae,” he said shortly and turned his back at Minseok. “My name is Jongdae.” he repeated after a moment. “Yours?”

“Minseok,” replied Minseok hesitantly.

“Minseok…” Jongdae tasted the name on his tongue. It sounded bitter-sweet on his teasing lips. “I like the sound of that.”

* * *

It took them a couple of weeks to arrive to the destination. To Minseok the small town seemed like any village that they passed but it was clear that Jongdae found something special about the place.

“I come here every couple of years.” he explained to Minseok on the first night after their arrival. “A lot of foxes come here actually but I make sure to check if they leave pretty quickly.” he grinned widely, “This is my hunting area.”

Minseok didn’t realize until later that it was, in fact, a very personal thing to share. Personally, Minseok himself would get annoyed even if as much as a lone wolf had crossed the area that he was currently inhabiting. It wouldn’t cross his mind to share it with another fox turned into human. Let alone a fox like Jongdae.

But seemingly his new “mentor” wouldn’t mind it at all. At least he didn’t seem like it. Minseok watched Jongdae carefully as they were strolling down one of the main streets of the town. The merchants were outscreaming each other, tempting passersby to stop and look at their goods. The kids were running between the stalls while their mothers gossiped on the side. The town surely had its charm but still - it wasn’t nothing unusual.

Suddenly Jongdae leaped to Minseok’s side and pressed curled up lips close to his ear.

“You follow me but do it discreetly. Keep your distance and observe.” he whispered hotly before violently pushing Minseok away making the other man stumbled. Anger raised up in his throat, coming out in the form of a silent sneer. Many words crossed his mind but one of them stood out the most - insufferable. That’s what Jongdae was. Insufferable.

Nonetheless, following hushed words, Minseok respectfully padded after the other fox. Absently he wondered if together they looked as carefree and graceful as Jongdae looked alone. His elegant movements were subtly aiming to draw attention. His shadow danced on the walls of houses and his feet looked like he was barely touching the ground. It took Minseok a while to realize why Jongdae was trying to gain this kind of attention - nobody suspected him of anything if he was standing out like this. Perhaps that was the first lesson. Or perhaps it was just who Jongdae was. Exotic, delicate, beautiful but deadly.

Finally, the fox slipped into one of the narrow alleys running from the main street. The movement was so natural that Minseok almost missed it. Jongdae practically disappeared in plain sight! The only thing that he left behind was a breathy whisper vibrating through the air.

_“Wait here for me.”_

If it wasn’t for Minseok’s supernatural hearing, he wouldn’t be able to catch those words and surely that was the point.

And so Minseok waited. He entertained himself by watching the people around him. Each of them hid a secured treasure, ready to open under Minseok’s prying fingers. He could almost feel the rush of blood under his fingertips, almost smell the addictive scent of metal in the air.

Minseok licked his lips. It was afternoon and soon the sun would disappear behind the horizon. If Jongdae wouldn’t show up soon, maybe he could try catching someone himself.

Loud, boisterous laugh resonated through the air. Minseok turned around shocked. It was only because of the playful tune at the end that he was able to recognize the sound as Jongdae’s voice. He was accompanied by a tall man whose eyes spoke of nothing but dishonesty. The heavy pouch hanging by his hip clinking as he moved. They were walking vigorously, slipping through the crowd almost effortlessly. Suddenly Jongdae turned around and winked at Minseok. It was his cue to follow.

It didn’t take them long to leave the town and step on the unknown paths of the forest surrounding it. But that time, the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and the world was bathed in the gentle light of the full moon. It was a good night for a hunt. It sparkled with dark shadows and sung in the song of blood.

Minseok followed the pair like a shadow, completely hidden in the darkness of the trees surrounding them but close enough to hear snippets of the conversation.

“But are you sure that we’re going to see him?” Jongdae whined softly, his voice wavering with something akin to admiration and excitement.

“Oh, definitely…” replied the other man smoothly. His grip on Jongdae’s waist tightened. It became clear that Jongdae wasn’t leading the way. Minseok’s eyebrows raised up in sheer surprise.

“But Yifan… Don’t you think that he might attack us?” asked Jongdae without missing a beat. “I want to see a monster, not get _eaten_ by him.”

“As long as I’m with you, you will be safe. I wouldn’t take you there if you were to be in danger.” murmured the man called Yifan. “We are getting close so brace yourself.”

A wave of excitement mixed with a tingle of lust, tackled Minseok’s nose. He sniffed a little bit more. There was no way he could be wrong. It wasn’t Jongdae’s smell. Sure, he never smelt aroused Jongdae before, but he was pretty confident that he would be able to recognize it. But if he was able to smell it, then Jongdae must have been aware of it too. Minseok hummed thoughtfully. Jongdae’s plan was slowly unwrapping itself for Minseok.

As if he heard these thoughts, Jongdae giggled, _giggled_, before saying softly “Perhaps… you are capable of fighting the ancient fox yourself, Yifan?”

Both of them stopped. Jongdae was so close to the other man that he could probably feel the fan of his breath on his face. Minseok tilted his head, settling behind a bush to make sure that he would remain unnoticed.

“I can certainly protect you,” Yifan nodded and Minseok could hear the lie even from the distance. “Now, you have to stay here alone and close your eyes, while I hide behind a tree. Fox won’t come out if there are two of us.”

Jongdae nodded with excitement. He looked like a naive, naive child. Suddenly his golden eyes snapped up and met Minseok’s gaze. For a split of a second, the curtain of shyness and guilelessness revealed Jongdae’s sharp and cunning spark. Then he blinked innocently, and he looked back at Yifan.

“I will scream when something happens. Just like you told me to.” Jongdae assured before closing his eyes.

Yifan took a few steps back, never turning away from Jongdae. He neared to Minseok’s hide-out and in a matter of seconds, the air started retching of lust and possessiveness. But this time Minseok could smell more. Underneath the stinking odor of Yifan’s scent, there was something more. Something that Minseok recognized within a heartbeat. Bloodlust. Jongdae’s bloodlust.

A couple of minutes passed like that: Jongdae standing in the middle of a clearing, Yifan watching him pensively few meters away and Minseok hiding in the darkness. None of the men moved even by an inch but the smell of bloodlust was growing more and more intense by every second.

Finally, it was Yifan who did the first move. One second, he was away from Jongdae and next he was right behind him, covering already closed eyes with his hand. He couldn’t have seen the way Jongdae’s lips curled up in a satisfied smile.

“Don’t move and do as I say,” growled Yifan stinking of arousal. One of his hands slid underneath Jongdae’s shirt. “Consider this a payment for me dealing with your stupid bullshit all evening.”

Jongdae gasped theatrically and Minseok had to bite his lips to prevent himself from laughing. Now he could see Jongdae’s plan almost as clear as a tear. He wondered how much the other was intending to play according to Yifan’s rules.

“Yifan,” blurted Jongdae, comically scared. “But why?” he cried helplessly when Yifan turned him around, pressing Jongdae’s small hand to his groin.

“Because if you are dumb enough to believe into local fairy tales about ancient foxes, then you are asking for it.” barked Yifan roughly, “Especially looking like that.” he added satisfied.

Jongdae, seemingly with effort, looked up, pushing Yifan’s hand away. His golden eyes were glistening with tears. The expression looked hilarious on Jongdae’s face which was usually oh-so-sharp with vicious smirk. Yifan smirked, pressing himself closer and making Jongdae stumble. His eyes widened and he looked down at their connected bodies. His hand was still trapped, pressed to Yifan’s crotch.

“You want me too…” Jongdae’s words died on his tongue and Minseok chuckled soundlessly.

“Clearly,” huffed Yifan. The heat, pouring straight from his eyes, was darker than the night around them “So, you want to do it my way or are you going to cooperate?”

Jongdae sniffed, his eyes fluttering helplessly. “I will cooperate.” he declared slowly before dropping on his knees.

Minseok shifted a little bit. He didn’t expect Jongdae to go this far but he didn’t intend on interrupting either. It wasn’t his kill. It wasn’t his prey and it wasn’t his game. He leaned closer, resting his head on folded arms.

The pouch with money dropped on the ground heavily. Apparently Yifan didn’t even notice that. He had more important things to take care of. That “thing” being a gorgeous man kneeling in front of him.

Meanwhile Jongdae carefully, almost delicately, pulled Yifan’s half-hard cock and gave it a deliberate stroke. Yifan groaned loudly, his hands almost instantly flying to Jongdae’s head. His fingers twisted in thick locks as he tugged Jongdae closer, making his face brush against the shaft. Carefully, as if he was afraid, Jongdae stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of the head, receiving a quiet growl in return. He licked once again, this time bolder, shooting a dirty glance in Minseok direction.

Minseok snorted. Honestly, he should have expected Jongdae to be a little bit of a show-off.

The situation was heating up with every second. Jongdae seemed completely dedicated to wetting Yifan’s cock from each side, with his small kitten-like licks. By the time he was done, Yifan was a moaning mess. Satisfied with his work Jongdae wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it. Minseok swallowed hard. The sight was exquisite, but he couldn’t help but think that Yifan didn’t deserve to have Jongdae like this.

“You are… surely… a treat, Jongdae…” panted Yifan heavily, forcing Jongdae to look up. Leaking cock slipped from his parted lips, leaving a couple of white drops, gathered in the corner of lips. Jongdae quickly captured heavy dick, letting his fingers slip up and down the shaft. Yifan scowled at the attention. “Tell you what… Jongdae… Since you are behaving so well… I might as well- oh god!” he heaved when Jongdae pulled a little bit harder.

Seconds later two large hands forced Jongdae to stand up, and there were lips on Jongdae’s lips, kissing his passionately. The kiss was clearly unwanted and Minseok could see the way Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed and his muscles twitched. So, he was okay with sexual activities but not with kissing.

Yifan cupped Jongdae’s ass, squeezing it firmly. The air smelt almost entirely of sex and bloodlust. This time, despite the situation, it was Jongdae’s smell that was dominating.

“You might as well what…?” Jongdae batted his eyelashes innocently, breaking the kiss.

“I might as well make it enjoyable for you.” breathed Yifan, groping Jongdae shamelessly. “Because you’re a little slut, aren’t you?” he added and then, he was all over the fox - fingers digging in his waist, hands running against his back, lips licking on his neck.

Jongdae threw his head back. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. For Yifan it was probably an indicator of Jongdae’s own pleasure, but all Minseok could see was a predator grinning at the result of his hunt.

Soon enough, Yifan yanked down Jongdae’s pants, humming with satisfaction upon seeing the growing arousal.

“Gods, you really are a dirty slut.” he laughed heavily and reach out to grab Jongdae’s cock with his own hands.

But Jongdae wasn’t having any of it, quickly stepping away. In a split of a second, he got rid of his thin vest and linen shirt, throwing them on the ground. For a short moment he stood like that - gloriously naked and visibly satisfied with the effect he had on Yifan. Even Minseok himself had to admit that he looked beautiful like that - much wilder than Jongdae had ever let himself be seen. His eyes were glowing in the moonlight but despite the warm colour there was something dangerous in them. Not that Yifan seemed to notice. Instead he took a step closer.

Jongdae laughed loudly, before moving closer. The distance between them was almost non-existent. The heat radiating from both bodies was so intense that Minseok felt as if the air he was breathing in was too hot. Too sultry. Overpowering.

Suddenly, without warning and a single sign, Jongdae pushed Yifan backwards, making him stumble. Jongdae’s movements were fluent, fast and well-practiced. In a heartbeat, Yifan was pinned to the ground with Jongdae straddling his hips. Yifan’s eyes widened in shock as he realized the situation but quickly melt back into lust, as Jongdae carefully rolled his hips. He leaned down, his face hovering inches above Yifan’s.

“Stay still and let me take care of you.” he hushed hotly and the man beneath him had no choice but to agree. He didn’t seem alarmed by the situation. Not anymore and not yet.

Minseok gulped. The world around was dripping with sinful desire but not all of it was purely sexual. The air was hot, almost too hot to breathe and absently Minseok wondered if he also was getting caught up in the situation.

Jongdae made a show of covering his own fingers with saliva before, pushing his index finger straight into his hole. Yifan shuddered beneath him, enamored with the view. And it was a sight worth seeing. Jongdae’s neck was bare and even from Minseok’s distance he could see the drop of sweat rolling down the delicate skin. Golden eyes were closed and Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed as he deliberately started stretching himself. It didn’t take long for him to insert the second finger, starting to move more frantically. Yifan’s hands grabbed him by his waist and his own cock twitched on his stomach. Two fingers quickly became three and only then Jongdae swiftly took Yifan’s shaft in his hand and stroked him a few times, earning a low growl. Jongdae retreated his own fingers from his ass, sucking a loud breath in at the loss. Minseok could see it all in the way he moved - the gestures may be quick, pushed by the arousal but everything had been planned long before Yifan probably as much as spoke to Jongdae for the first time.

Positioning himself over Yifan’s cock, Jongdae flashed a bright smile in Minseok’s general direction. Or maybe it was just Minseok’s imagination. Jongdae’s lips moved subtly almost as if he was trying to say something to the other fox.

_“Watch me.”_ wavered through the air, hitting Minseok’s ears with full force. Jongdae lowered himself, settling down on Yifan’s cock.

If it was possible Minseok would have said that Jongdae moaned smugly. And then he started to move.

He fucked himself on Yifan in the same way he danced through the crowd. Every movement was practiced to perfection, drawing both participants on the edge and quickly dragging them away. But then, in fact Minseok paid no attention to Yifan’s reaction. His full focus was on Jongdae’s face, on the arch of his back and on the way his toes curled. He was much quiet than Minseok expected him to be - letting out a high-pitched moan only from time to time. Nonetheless it was mesmerizing.

“God, you are an incredible fuck-” voiced Yifan hoarsely, letting his eyes flutter.

Jongdae only smiled in response.

The sounds were growing louder and the snaps of Jongdae’s hips became more chaotic - when Minseok finally noticed something in Jongdae’s hands. He licked his own lips, recognizing the shape and silvery glow of the object. Close to the ground Minseok, moved closer to the scene, not wanting to miss the grand finale.

Jongdae moaned loudly and his hand landed directly on Yifan’s stomach. The knife winked at Minseok in the moonlight. Yifan growled, his hips meeting Jongdae’s, making him moan once again. Lean wrist shifted on the stomach and then the man growled again, finally snapping his eyes open. Jongdae’s lips stretched in a heated grin.

“Fucking finally…” Jongdae heaved before arching his back and pushing his ass closer, almost as if he wanted their skin to mend. His cock was heavy to the point that it looked almost painful - especially since it was mere inches away from Jongdae’s hand.

“Oh my god-” gasped Yifan suddenly. His voice was laced with terror.

Minseok tilted his head, watching the blood drip from Yifan’s stomach. The knife was standing proudly at the end of the cut, glimmering like an emblem. Jongdae chuckle mixed with his moan. His finger dipped in the dripping blood and moved up Yifan’s chest. The other hand finally touched his leaking cock.

“So… Yifan…” said Jongdae laughing breathily and stroking himself. “You think you can fight the fox?” he growled, snapping his hips once again, much harder this time.

His hand sank in the neat and clear cut in the same moment when he came across Yifan’s stomach. The prey’s eyes widened abruptly, and he sucked a loud breath as if it was him who was coming. Jongdae moaned loudly, pulling his hand out of the wound. His fingers were clenching around hot, crimson meat. A liver. The drops of dark blood dripped at the white come covering Yifan’s stomach.

Jongdae sighed heavenly and leaned down.

“At the end, it turns out that the fox from fairy tales won.” he said, looking in Yifan’s lifeless eyes. Then, never breaking the fake eye contact, he raised the liver to his mouth. His lips sucked at the flesh and it looked much more sexual than when he was sucking Yifan’s cock. The red drops splashed Yifan’s face. It was still twisted in horror.

Jongdae took his time eating the liver, taking tiny nibs and small bites. Meanwhile Minseok didn’t dare to move any closer. He could smell Jongdae’s wild pleasure and he wasn’t sure if the latter wouldn’t attack him if he came nearer. He still remembered the way Yixing reacted when Minseok, back then the little fox named Xiumin, came closer to his prey.

Finally, with a loud sound, Jongdae licked his fingers clean and slipped off Yifan. His lean body seemed to be glowing in the white light. He took a deep breath in and raised up from the ground, stretching out his limbs. He looked utterly and completely at ease now. Minseok took it as a good sign.

Stiffly, on numb feet, Minseok came out of his hide-out. He was ready to turn away and run if it was necessary. But Jongdae didn’t show any sign of displeasure or anger. Still completely nude, he stood in the middle of the clearing deeply breathing in and out. Minseok carefully stepped closer, alert of his surroundings. Jongdae however only turned his head and looked at Minseok behind his eyelashes.

“Well?” Jongdae asked lazily. “Did you like the show?”

The question caught Minseok off-guard, but he didn’t have any doubts on his answer “More than I thought I’d be.”

Jongdae purred with satisfaction, “It’s good to know that I’m still good at it. It’s been a while.”

“I couldn’t tell.” replied Minseok almost instantly.

The mischievous grin Jongdae shot was worth it. His lips were still red with the blood.

“Next time I’m watching you.” he promised with a wink, before leaning to snatch Yifan’s pouch with money off the ground. “So, Minseok, have you ever been to the theatre?”

* * *

Truth to be told, it never really crossed Minseok’s mind to venture out to spend time with humans more than it was necessary. The risk wasn’t worth it - he thought. Apparently, Jongdae had completely different opinion on that matter.

“Most of the time I do prefer spending in the wild. I love nature.” he snarled, playing with a silver coin - one of many coming from Yifan’s pouch. “But you gotta admit that humankind did create a couple of amazing things.”

“Like theatre?” 

“Exactly.” Jongdae grinned happily, pushing the coin into his pocket. “I assume you’ve never been to one?”

Minseok blushed furiously. It felt silly but for the first time in life he was ashamed. 

“I will take it as a ‘no’ then.” Jongdae hummed. He didn’t sound judgemental which made Minseok feel a little bit better, “Consider this my contribution into your general education.”

“I’m over a hundred years old.” Minseok pointed with a pout.

“It’s never too late to learn.” Jongdae waved his hand, “Besides, I think you could use some more time in the society. You were practically drooling when I was luring Yifan out of the town. You need to learn how to control your hunger in society. We’re not animals. Not completely at least.” he laughed at his own joke.

Smiling delicately, Minseok shrugged. Glancing to the right, he took in Jongdae’s profile. His cheeks were still rosy pink even though it’s been two days since he fed. His features were more relaxed and a little bit carefree._ Adorable._

Jongdae was a person of many faces. That far Minseok had learnt so far. Jongdae could be cunning and mischievous, but there was so much more than that. His gentleness rarely showed through words, but it was there - hidden deep inside his heart but impossible to miss out. Jongdae was a perfect fox - Minseok assumed. The way he moved, the way he talked, even the way he thought - everything about him was sly and intelligent. But just like any other fox, he liked to laugh and play. He liked nighttime and hated the rain. Tiny things like that made Minseok ask himself if all foxes were like that or was it just Jongdae.

Whether the truth, it made Minseok’s life much more interesting.

The town appeared in front of them out of nowhere but judging from Jongdae’s face, the sight was no surprise. Even from a distance it was clear that this settlement was much bigger than the village they left a few days ago. The life was bubbling even outside the long city walls. Distant voices were spilling out of the main gates generously. Down Minseok’s stomach, he could already feel the slowly forming excitement. As if he could hear his thoughts, Jongdae leaned a little bit to the side.

“Remember, we’re here for a different type of_ fun_, than the one you are used to,” he said calmly. In this noise, he didn’t have to be afraid of anyone overhearing their conversation.

“Do you know this place well?” Minseok asked, narrowing his eyes at the pretty blonde standing in the doors of local tavern. She wasn’t a classic beauty but something about her face was captivating. 

Jongdae’s hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward, leaving the tavern behind their back.

“I know this place well enough to know what’s worthy of our attention.” murmured Jongdae in a general direction. 

His footsteps were confident but not rushed. It was clear that he was familiar with this town, having no doubts on how long it would take them to arrive to the destination. So Minseok let himself being dragged. When one is immortal, hardly anything seems “irreplaceable”. Including pretty girls and handsome boys. Right now, Jongdae had more to offer than another warm body. 

Soon enough the firm ground under their feet turned into actual cobblestones and the grey one-storied buildings, grew into higher tenements. After years spent surrounded by nature, Minseok couldn’t help but feel a little bit lost in the maze of buildings and streets. No matter how much he looked, he couldn’t see the tranquilizing green of the trees in the distance. He wasn’t afraid but he must admit that it was at least… unnerving. 

“We’re here.” Jongdae announced proudly, stopping abruptly. His lips were curled up in a satisfied smile.

Confused Minseok blinked at the building in front of them.

The theatre wasn’t too big but it was spacious enough to take the space of two tenements. It was a little bit lower than the other buildings, which strangely put Minseok in peace. What stood out the most about the building was the red paint covering its walls and even the cobblestones in front of the black entrance. Only then did Minseok realize that most buildings around them was more or less decorated with red ornaments. 

“The place we’re in, is called ‘a red-light district’,” explained Jongdae, sensing the confusion. “Good place for hunting because the people who work here… well, let’s say that no one looks for them if they disappear.”

“But we’re not here for that.” Minseok’s eyebrows furrowed.

Jongdae laughed quietly. He didn’t laugh often but when he did, the sound always resonated through his body, his eyes always shaped into crescents and tiny dimples appeared in his cheeks. He looked nothing like the killing machine that he was. 

_Two-faced fox._

“That’s true!” Jongdae agreed, smile still lingering in the corners of his lips. “We’re here for art, dear! Because, I have a theory that people who work here are constantly wearing a mask. Which makes them perfect actors. The best ones that I know! I learnt a lot from them myself.”

Once they walked into the building, all the sounds of the street life were muffled, creating a strange sense of privacy. The impression only deepened when Jongdae and Minseok were approached by a man whose face was covered with a black mask. Apparently, he had recognized Jongdae and “was delighted” to offer “Jongdae and his handsome companion” a private lodge. 

The private lodge turned out to be a small balcony situated on the higher store. The cushions were embroidered with golden threads and Minseok wouldn’t be surprised if the table was made of mahogany. Everything was dripping with luxury and extravagance. It was nothing Minseok was used to.

“I always come here with money, so they just assume that I’m loaded.” Jongdae whispered confidently, once they were left alone. “What I really like here is that no one asks questions. If you hold your head high and are well-behaved, they will accept your presence without a question.”

“Yes, because you are such a fine example of well-behaved, aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me, my manners are impeccable.” 

“Especially table manners.” Minseok grinned unabashedly.

Smiling lazily, Jongdae tilted his head to the right. “Do my table manners really matter considering that my companions, don’t make it till the end of the dinner?”

Minseok snorted, tearing his gaze away from the sparks in Jongdae’s eyes. The stage was still empty but some of the seats were already occupied. Most of the audience consisted of men but not entirely. Almost everyone except people in private lodges were wearing masks to stay anonymous. Minseok shared that much out loud.

“That’s a silly habit, isn’t it?” Jongdae leaned a little bit over the rail of their lodge. “Look at these people. They know exactly who is hiding behind those masks. Later tonight, once they take them off, they will discuss among each other how did they like the show without any ounce of shame.”

Minseok nodded, deep in thoughts. These traditions were as forgein to him as far-away lands. Suddenly, he felt relieved that Jongdae was offered a private lodge. Sitting down there, surrounded by so many people, might have been a little bit overwhelming. He wondered if Jongdae felt the same. He never looked lost or confused but at the end of the day Jongdae was a creature of two natures. 

Being what Minseok and Jongdae were, was much more than sharing a spirit of a fox and a body of a human. Their souls were a bubbling cocktail of both. Wise and sly fox always looked for an opportunity to survive while reckless human seeks for entertainment.

Behind half-closed eyelids, Minseok’s gaze travelled back to Jongdae. His head was resting against the wooden rail and his eyes were fixed on the stage. In the dimmed light, the sharp edges of his frame, seemed more rounded and less dangerous. His fingers didn’t look like a lethal weapon anymore. His skin looked like it had never been stained with blood. Even the ever-present curl of his lips, didn’t seem threatening. 

Jongdae would probably be able to lure half of the audience into the woods and they wouldn’t realize anything until it was too late. Ha. He could probably kill them on the spot and the remaining staff would help him clean up. Without doubt Jongdae was really skilled at blending with the crowd and taking whatever he deemed useful.

_Was Minseok useful? Or was there a different reason?_

The curtain raised showing the first two actors and Minseok forced himself to watch the play. He wouldn’t admit that he waited for Jongdae’s sighs and chuckles, more than he anticipated what would happen on the stage.

* * *

Minseok was raised to believe that foxes, especially those turned human, were loners by nature. He still stood with that statement, but he guessed that wandering around with Jongdae wasn’t necessarily the worst thing that had happened to him. It had been a couple of years since the day they met and somehow – they never talked about splitting their paths. If it ever crossed Jongdae’s mind, he didn’t voice that. Deep down Minseok did fear of the day that it would happen. Even if he shouldn’t, it was getting harder and harder to think of his life without Jongdae.

Even Minseok’s perception of time started getting blurry as the months passed by. Jongdae could easily sense when the days would grow colder so that they could head to the south before winter. Respectively, as the weather warmed up, they were relocating to the north, wanting to avoid the biggest heat waves.

Most of their time, they spend in mountains and deep forests, choosing villagers and travellers for their victims. Sometimes however, when they had enough money Jongdae made sure to drag Minseok to bigger human settlements. Sometimes they spent there only one evening, sometimes a week or even two. That was the time when Jongdae shined like a star. He played many roles – of a rich merchant, a minor official, sometimes a troubled heir. He never failed in convincing the community to believe into one of his stories. Watching him was… entrancing.

But the moments that Minseok cherished the most was when they were alone again. Nothing but the trees and open sky above them. Silence filled with birds singing and streams running down the hills. Jongdae walking through the deepest wilderness as if it was his home. And maybe it was. He never hesitated where to go, he never doubted his choices. He never looked back to check if Minseok was behind him. He just knew.

Just like Jongdae’s instincts, he trusted the nature. And Minseok? He trusted Jongdae. Even if the feeling wasn’t mutual.

They never feasted together. That was the only unspoken rule that they had and Minseok didn’t question that. Jongdae always hunted alone, letting Minseok watch but never come close. At first it annoyed his sensitive nose, but he grew used to that after a while. Especially since Jongdae hunted much more rarely than Minseok himself.

“I’ve eaten enough for a lifetime.” Jongdae said when asked about that. Minseok didn’t press further. Sometimes, lack of knowledge was a blessing.

It was peak of autumn and they were travelling to the south of the country when Minseok noticed Jongdae’s strange behaviour. Technically he didn’t appear nervous or disturbed but something wasn’t right. It was in the way Jongdae scanned the horizon, it was in the way he walked. He was… cautious. More than usually. His smell varied a little bit too, even if it was very subtle change. Instead of the overwhelming confidence, he smelt of fearlessness tinted with vigilance. It didn’t have to necessarily mean anything bad, but it made Minseok unsettled nonetheless. If Jongdae noticed that, he didn’t point anything out.

The sky above them was coloured grey with heavy stormy clouds. They turned right, walking onto rarely used route running across the mountains. Leaves on the trees had already started turning orange and golden, losing their innocent and naive greenness. Minseok adjusted the bundle that was hanging across his back. They only travelled with most important necessities, knowing that whenever they stay the forest and human settlements would feed them well.

Suddenly Jongdae stopped without further notice, raising his hand and signalising Minseok not to move. The other sniffed his nose, trying to smell what stalled Jongdae. At first, he couldn’t sense anything unusual. The air was filled with the whiff of pine needles, rotting leaves and wet soil. Somewhere at the back he could easily smell a small animal, perhaps a rabbit or a squirrel. With the second sniff however, goosebumps broke on Minseok’s skin.

Something, or rather someone, was moving towards them. And they didn’t smell good. They smelt like rage and trouble.

“We trespassed…” uttered Minseok completely shocked. It had never happened before. The routes that Jongdae chose were always safe.

Minseok glanced at Jongdae. He could see muscles tensing even through the linen shirt Jongdae was wearing. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were glowing gold. Carefully Minseok nudged Jongdae’s arm.

“Let’s turn back. Maybe they won’t chase us if we turn back.”

At these words Jongdae finally turned to face Minseok. His face was hardened and there was not even a trace of usual smirk in the corners of his lips. For the first time in years Minseok had an urge to step away from Jongdae. An urge to run away and never turn back.

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae snarled angrily. “I’m not going to flee like a scared pup. Not from him anyway.” he spat angrily before turning his head back.

Terrified with the reaction, Minseok took a step behind. He quickly calculated the possible outcomes of this situation. He could run away but he didn’t have a clue where he was and which route he should take. Just because he was a fox didn’t mean that he couldn’t die of dehydration, cold or even killed by other animals or foxes. Then he could also grab Jongdae and forcefully drag him away, hoping that no one would chase them. But Jongdae was much stronger than Minseok and could easily slip his grip, maybe even harm him in the process as a punishment for his insubordination.

At the end Minseok decided to choose his third and possibly the safest option. He instinctively stepped behind Jongdae, watching the forest above his shoulder. With a corner of his eyes, Minseok saw the way Jongade’s lips subtly twisted upwards.

They didn’t have to wait for long. Within the next couple of minutes, a man stepped out of the forest. It was like one moment they were alone and the next moment there were three of them. The atmosphere vibrated with danger and Minseok had to fight to keep his back straight. Jongdae brushed his shirt and smirked, narrowing his eyes.

The man in front of them looked nothing but welcoming. His features were delicate, almost adorably so but there was something sharp about them. Just like Jongdae, he was rather skinny but maybe because of that, his aura appeared even more powerful. His eyes screamed “danger” and left little to no imagination of what he was capable of doing.

“Fancy seeing you here, Lu.” greeted Jongdae, nodding lightly at the newcomer.

“Don’t make it sound like meeting me here is a surprise for you, Kim.” He snarled in response. His voice reminded Minseok of blood mixed with honey.

“Using my second name now? Low blow, Luhan. You know I hate it.” replied Jongdae, smiling sweetly.

“So now you can call me by my clan’s name, but I can’t call you by yours? Seems a little bit unfair if you ask me, Jongdae.” pouted Luhan, taking a long step to the side. Jongdae almost instantly mirrored his movement. “But then, I guess you’re different after all. Murdering your own clan?” Luhan shook his head, “That’s pretty vile even for you, don’t you think?”

Minseok felt something, something akin to fear pierce his body. He waited for Jongdae to deny, to disagree, to argue and call out the lie but he said nothing. He wasn’t even remotely fazed by Luhan’s statement. But for Minseok? It was a shock. He had always assumed that Jongdae had been a lone fox. Minseok had never heard of fox clans!

The train of his thoughts was cut off by Luhan’s laugh. It was loud and it crackled in the air like wood crackles in a fireplace. But instead of warming person from inside, it only managed to send a chill down Minseok’s spine.

“Judging from to face of your companion, you haven’t shared the story about you murdering your clan in cold blood, Jongdae, have you?” laughed Luhan. “Oh, this is a pleasant surprise!”

“It’s none of his business.” snarled Jongdae angrily, glancing at Minseok. For a moment, when their gazes met, coldness disappeared from his eyes.

“Oh really?” Luhan taunted. “Because I’d rather now if I’m travelling with a murderer!”

“We’re all murderers. It hardly matters whom do we kill.” Jongdae shrugged nonchalantly.

That made Luhan’s demeanor change almost immediately. He leaned slightly forward, and his eyes started glowing feverishly. A low growl rambled in his chest and he took another step to the side. Dry leaves rustled beneath his feet which - Minseok noticed that only now - were completely bare.

A hand wrapped around Minseok wrist and he yelped quietly. Jongdae squeezed the hand tighter and pulled him to the side, shielding him with his own back. Luhan laughed again.

“That pup that you drag along is adorable, you know?” he commented, his eyes meeting Minseok’s. “I wonder… why did you let him tag along? Keeping him as an insurance of what?” he pestered, “You were looking for me, didn’t you Jongdae? So, you must know that only your blood on my hands will please me.” Luhan finished with a bright, almost innocent smile.

But Jongdae only waved his hand as if he was threatened every day before breakfast.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that. I’m pretty sure you were the one who made sure that these rumors would reach my ears.” replied Jongdae, licking his lips as his eyes traced after Luhan’s lean body.

“Maybe…” sing-songed the other sweetly. “I was wondering what could be more ironic than us clashing together once again and…”

“Your reasoning hardly matters to me.” barked Jongdae, curling his fingers. “Step aside, Minseok. You have nothing to do with this.”

Something in Jongdae’s voice made Minseok shiver. He obeyed the order without a protest. If living with Jongdae taught him one thing it was to trust him enough to listen to him. Taking extra precautions, Minseok backed away, keeping his eyes focused on Luhan. But the fox paid him no attention. His eyes were on Jongdae and Jongdae only. His nostrils were blown wide and his muscles were twitching with anticipation.

The steps Jongdae was taking were careful and deliberate but with each circle he was getting a little bit closer to Luhan. Both of them were exquisite and Minseok thought that he finally understood why villagers were so easy to lure into the forests. Despite the human’s body, there was something unleashed and wild in foxes - in the way they moved, in the way their necks craned, in the way their lips curled up, and in the way their eyes glowed.

Suddenly a hard blow of autumn wind rustled the branches above their heads and the sky opened sending raindrops cold as ice. And just as the leaves on the trees, both Jongdae and Luhan sprint out at each other, their growls akin to the sound of breaking trees.

Minseok didn’t know much about fights among foxes, let alone witnessing one. Jongdae mentioned once or twice that those battles had no rules except for one - it was always one against one. Earlier Minseok assumed that it’s pretty obvious since foxes were loners but now, he found it fair.

Because Jongdae and Luhan were a perfect opponent for each other. One jumped around the other like a crazy, skipping closer for a second, only to dart away a moment later. Their bodies crashed, as their claws and teeth desperately tried tearing through the flushed skin. The energy radiating from them was overwhelming, reeking of power and bloodlust. They were fighting but they looked like they were dancing, interlocked in a heated moment. It would be beautiful if not for the cruelty twisting their bodies.

Without warning, air filled with a faint scent of metallic blood.

Luhan darted away, smiling viciously. He extended his hand and playfully wiggled his fingers at Jongdae. Both middle and index fingers were tinted with crimson liquid. Minseok’s eyes widened abruptly and he looked at Jongdae who was hissing fiercely.

“You lost your touch Kim,” hummed Luhan appreciatively before slowly licking his fingers clean. He glanced in Minseok’s direction, “I have no idea why you followed Jongdae but I advise you to start running, dearest. This bastard here won’t live for much longer and once I’m done with him, I’m not going to stop.” he added winking.

Blood ran cold in Minseok’s veins. He was offered mercy. All he had to do was turn on his heels and run. He had no doubt that Luhan would fulfill his promise and kill him without a blink of an eye. But before Minseok had time to consider the offer, Jongdae jolted at Luhan once again.

There was something different about it though. The movements lacked the finesse of earlier attacks. They were much more feral and aggressive. Jongdae’s claws were cutting the air so fast that it was impossible to tell where the next hit would come from. And yet Luhan managed to avoid them. The grin on his face was much wider and his eyes seemed almost hazy with madness. He mouthed something but from a distance it was impossible to tell what.

The fight was growing more desperate but by default - more violent. And soon enough both Jongdae and Luhan started running in circles again, deeper and deeper into the trees, their rough growls echoing in the forest along with the sound of rain.

Minseok bit his lips, trying to force his body to move. He wasn’t an idiot. Jongdae and him weren’t friends - just because they were each other's' company for so long, didn’t mean that Minseok owed him anything. Jongdae emphasised that himself once or twice. But despite that it was hard - really hard - to just walk away, knowing that Jongdae may still win. Walking away would be admitting that Minseok believed that Luhan would win.

Loud, victorious yell followed with thundering howl vibrated through Minseok’s body and before he knew he was moving forward, pushed by some unknown force, running like it was the only thing he knew in life.

They were facing each other - Jongdae and Luhan. The area surrounding looked like after a tornado. The trees were mostly broken, the leaves on the ground were completely shuttered and soaked with blood. Whose blood it was - it was hard to tell. Both of them were breathing heavily. Both fighting for every breath.

Luhan had a long scratch across his face. One of his eyelids was destroyed. It was barely covering the dark hole in his eye sock. The other eye was bloodshot, and there was almost no trace of the naturally golden glow of the iris. Luhan’s whole body was trembling and one of his hands was tightly clenched against a bark of broken tree.

But it was Jongdae who was made Minseok’s eyes almost pop out.

Jongdae always emanated subtle glow, whether he was resting or hunting. He had that special glow that made everything seem dull compared to him. For a really long time, Minseok was convinced that it was his personality that made Jongdae stand out like that but now he had to re-evaluate his mind.

“Finally…” heaved Luhan through his clenched teeth, “Showing off your true form, Kim.”

But Jongdae only hissed lowly in response. Maybe that was all he could.

Deep down Minseok knew that it was more than probable that Jongdae was a celestial spirit. Higher on the ladder than an ordinary human fox. But maybe it was simply easier to believe that they were the same - Jongdae and him. Maybe it made Minseok feel safer.

Jongdae’s skin was glistering even under the grey sky. The drops on his shoulders and chest looked like pearls and rubies from broken necklace. His hair was tossed and wet with the blood and rain. His eyes were closed, and eyebrows furrowed as he was clearly focused on something than Minseok wouldn’t be able to understand.

The most startling feature however was glorious golden tail growing out of Jongdae’s backbone. It was twisting like a flame made out of a pure ore - shining like a polished diamond and moving like it was alive. The tail snapped suddenly and Jongdae opened his eyes - their colour like a liquid amber.

He jumped at Luhan without a warning and a trace of mercy. His previous attacks being child’s play compared to what was happening now. Luhan’s attacks and injuries didn’t seem bother him in the slightest. Suddenly there was a deep cut on his cheek but even that didn’t stop Jongdae from throwing himself at the opponent once again. The sounds coming from his throat were nothing but human - sending shivers down the spine.

“Come on, don’t hold back, Jongdae!” Luhan laughed loudly, a stream of hot blood dripping down his chin.

Jongdae skimmed away in an instance, lowering himself a little bit. His fingertips rested on the wet soil and his tail fluttered restlessly, urging him to attack. But Jongdae waited. His feverish eyes were glued to Luhan who whistled quietly, spitting out even more blood.

“You’re getting old, don’t you? Your moves are slow, and I even managed to pierce through one of your lungs, am I right?” he wheezed. The stream of blood was running down his neck, over the spot where was his main vein. “I guess, you really did lose your spark after all!” he taunted before jumping at Jongdae again.

But the other was ready. They clashed and Jongdae caught Luhan in his grip, rolling both of them downhill. Golden tail tangled around Luhan’s calf, squeezing the flesh until the skin broke under the pressure. Luhan cried in pain, thrashing hopelessly in Jongdae’s arm. But even he had already known that he lost, the moment he was captured.

Jongdae pinned Luhan beneath himself, keeping his hands above the head and lying chest to chest.

“Shush…” he said tenderly or maybe it was just another hiss.

Whatever that was, Luhan stilled under Jongdae’s weight, going almost limp. His lower lip was torn and his tongue nimbled the wound. More blood gushed out of the empty eye socket.

Jongdae took his time, slowly lowering his face to Luhan’s neck. His lips gently pressed against the skin and his tail wavered. It didn’t look like another attack, it didn’t look like an assault. But those had always been Kim Jongdae’s methods.

In a split of a second, sharp like needles sank in Luhan’s soft neck, tearing it apart without mercy. It wasn’t a delicate bite. It was meant to keep the prey alive for as long as possible. For it to feel pain as excruciating as it was possible. Luhan cried soundlessly, his neck practically skinless. His healthy eyelid fluttered once, twice and then fell, hiding the eye wide with terror. Jongdae bit once more, almost beheading the poor corpse, before raising up like he always did.

He arched to the back, curving his spine smoothly and howled roughly at the sky. Slowly, his features grew more human-like, familiar smirk pulling up the corners of his lips. Despite the blood smeared against his face, he looked almost blameless. His tail quivered once more before hugging closely to the spine and crawling under the skin on the back.

Jongdae shuddered, lazily opening his eyes.

In spite of his self-preservations, Minseok sighed at the sight, drinking everything the scene in front of him had to offer. Starting from the rusty stains covering Jongdae’s body, through the darkness above their heads, finishing on the corpse on the ground.

Jongdae tilted his head, looking straight at Minseok. His eyes were burning, their colour was blazing hot and livid, almost painful to watch. It was impossible to tell how much of a human Jongdae was at this point. He seemed too wild, beautifully so, but still too wild to be tamed.

“Are you planning on challenging me too?” Jongdae laughed hoarsely.

Minseok instantly shook his head. After seeing what he saw, challenging Jongdae would be the last thing Minseok would do in his life.

“No.” he said firmly, proud of how loud his voice was.

Clearly surprised with the confident answer, Jongdae arched his eyebrows and took the first step forward. The ground under their feet was damp with rain and blood, which completely muffled his footsteps, making him a perfect hunter. But Minseok wasn’t another prey. Sure, he didn’t seek for a fight, but he most certainly didn’t wish to die either. Almost subconsciously he leaned a little bit forward, ready to either run or fight back if attacked.

“Are you sure?” Jongdae purred, letting the words roll off his tongue. Minseok’s eyes narrowed slightly. Jongdae smirked with satisfaction. “This is a great opportunity for you after all. You’re a smart one, Minseok. I’m sure that you’ve connected the dots by now.”

Minseok licked his lips.

“You’re a celestial spirit.” he stated.

“Obviously.” Jongdae snorted with amusement but his back straightened up. Maybe it was just an impression but suddenly his presence was much more overwhelming. “And do you know what killing me means?” he added, a challenge warm on his tongue and honey-sweet on his lips.

“It means that the one who kills you, who _eats_ you, can become a celestial themselves,” replied Minseok without missing a beat.

“Exactly,” nodded Jongdae brightfully as if they were discussing theweather not the implications of his death. “But you don’t really want to become a celestial, do you?”

“I do not,” Minseok stretched his fingers almost absently. He was very aware of the curious gaze that Jongdae gave him. There was no grain of lie in his words. Both of them knew that. “I’m just here for fun.” he explained shortly, startling a laugh out of the fox in front of him.

The shadow of golden tail flicking behind Jongdae was nothing more than Minseok’s imagination but it was enough to spur his mind and ignite the fire in his soul. Their eyes met once again - Jongdae’s liquid ember against Minseok’s sultry gold. One moment the air was tense with uncertainty, the next - with alluring threat of what was to come next.

They jumped at each other at the same time, crushing in the middle of the distance between them. Minseok’s hands missed Jongdae’s chest by an inch but it was enough to feel the warmth of the other on his own skin. The heat was addicting, and he wanted more. But Jongdae passed him by, effortlessly like the most gracious of ghosts - rare to encounter and impossible to catch. He was smiling like a maniac and the fire in his eyes was even brighter than before.

“Come on, Minseok.” Jongdae purred hotly into Minseok’s ear. His fingertips faintly slipping over the neck. “You can do better than this.”

Minseok turned around, instantly closing his fingers at the space where Jongdae’s wrist should be but he met nothing, but air filled with the smell of promise. Rich laughter sounded in his ears and something sharp, subtly cut the inner part of Minseok’s forearm. Red blood slowly rolled down his skin. The laughter grew louder.

“Catch me, Minseok! Come on!” sang Jongdae from behind. With the corner of his eyes Minseok managed to catch a glimpse of gold fire. “I can’t give myself to just anyone, you know! There would be no fun in it!”

It was enough of a push to finally break Minseok. His hands and legs moved on its own - gestures and steps fluid but careful and oh so deliberate. Suddenly it was much easier to see Jongdae, to brush his fingers against warm skin and to taste the smell of him on his tongue. The cold wind didn’t stand a chance against the fire burning Minseok from the inside and leaving flaming traces behind him. No one would dare to follow this track.

Jongdae and Minseok fought like they lived - quietly but not shunning from violence. They ran as if they were dancing - keeping a distance from each other but close enough to tease the senses. The way their hands moved looked like gestures of a painter engulfed with passion and inspiration. Minseok growled quietly, feeling Jongdae’s fingers skip over his collarbone. He wasn’t sure if his fingertips wouldn’t burn a permanent sign.

From the beginning Minseok had no doubts on who would win. Being less experienced and lower rank, he deemed that he didn’t stand a chance. But - on the contrary to fighting Luhan - Jongdae didn’t make a point of showing him who was stronger. The smile on his face was wicked but not merciless. He didn’t smell like bloodlust but something much sweeter.

Suddenly, Jongdae softly jumped off the slope, disappearing from plain sight. A silent gasp escaped Minseok’s tensed from the effort throat. Quickly, he made his way to the edge of the slope and looked down.

They valley was rather shallow but because of the trees and landform - it was a perfect hide-out. Various objects were scattered on the ground in the small valley and it took Minseok a moment to realize that it must had been centre of Luhan’s territory.

Jongdae flashed Minseok a grin, crouching at the ground next to a stone hut. He was still panting, clearly tired after two fights which was both endearing and absolutely terrifying. Streams of sweat were running down his forehead, chin, neck and chest.

“Tired yet?” Minseok crooked his eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same question,” Jongdae swayed his hips slightly, “You, young ones, have terrible stamina.”

“Sorry for not being a fucking half-god.” Minseok snarled, kicking the abandoned copper kettle, conscious of the heat in the pit of his stomach. Almost sure that he knew the game they played he took a step forward.

Jongdae laughed, throwing his head to the back and baring his throat.

“I hardly deserve the title of god. If I were to be one, I’d have a better origin.” unbothered with the cold and dampness, he kneaded the ground under his hands.

“I wouldn’t know, would I? You never shared it with me.” spat Minseok, half-teasingly, half-accusingly.

“I will share it once I deem it worth being shared.” Jongdae rolled his head on his shoulders. “For now, all you need to know is that I stand no harm to you. I’m here for fun. Just like you.”

Arching his left eyebrow, Minseok crossed his arms on his chest. The game had already started, the familiar scent was all around him and for once he would be the one in the middle of it.

“What if you get bored again?” he asked warily.

Jongdae shrugged, fingertips patting at the ground. “I leave and you won’t even notice. I have no interest in murdering other foxes unless they pick a fight themselves.”

“Well then, I suppose I can’t come any nearer. I don’t want to provoke you.” Minseok carefully tasted the invitation, looking for any sight of the other’s distress. He guessed that if Jongdae wanted he could rip his head off, faster than he did to Luhan.

Jongdae’s eyes perked up in interest and he purred lowly, sound similar to rusting leaves. The human side of him was more visible but still fragile and distant. Wildness was crackling under his skin like fire - bright and obvious.

“I can feel your confidence wavering…” Jongdae murmured, straightening his back and licking his lips.

For a long time Minseok wondered when did Jongdae’s victims realize that it was over for them. Why didn’t they run once they saw what was coming? Now he knew. It was impossible to escape those golden eyes and seductive whispers.

“Is that a bad thing?” Minseok fluttered, inhaling deeply. He had always wanted to smell Jongdae’s lust from a close distance.

“Not necessary, no.” Jongdae was almost at his fingertips, filling the space with the scent of spice and wind.

He made a gesture as if he wanted to step nearer, tug Minseok closer and bring him chest to chest, but his hand hesitated. It looked ugly and unnatural. Jongdae never hesitated. Being a fox was a game and he perfected the way he played it. The marks scattered across his body and the rusty stains on his skin could attest to that. And yet his hand dropped for a moment and Jongdae’s eyes met Minseok’s in something akin to a question. Something that Minseok himself couldn’t quite understand. He didn’t know how to answer either.

Something Minseok had learnt over the years spent in his human body, was that sometimes analysing wasn’t the right thing to do. Sometimes acting up was enough. Sometimes it was good to let the human facade slip for a while.

So, he let it slip.

Perhaps their eventual clash was planned from the beginning but Minseok wouldn’t know. What he knew was the one second, he was looking at Jongdae’s lips and the next said lips were ghosting against the skin of his neck. He inhaled sharply, smelling the desire in the air. His arm clasped around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him closer, deliciously close. He had never hated his linen shirt as much as he did now. He wanted to feel skin with skin, he wanted to feel Jongdae’s heartbeat with his own heartbeat.

He want to feel more. To touch more._ Moremoremoremore _\- drummed his heart impatiently.

Minseok threw his head back, allowing Jongdae easy access to his neck. The heat pulling in his stomach was getting almost unbearable. Unable to stop himself he squeezed Jongdae tighter, revelling in the shiver that rolled through his body.

Suddenly, he felt a pull on the skin of his neck. Just above the pulse. Minseok gasped helplessly, while his other hand slipped around Jongdae’s neck. He could feel the warmth of his blood under his fingertips. It was familiar. It wouldn’t be more than easier to do what he always did. To bite, taste and relish in the feeling. His heart hammered in the chest and he swallowed heavily. Jongdae’s mouth was wandering on his neck, pressing sloppy kisses against his skin. He was distracted, maybe he wouldn’t even notice if Minseok-

“Don’t you dare harm me.” Jongdae murmured lowly, before dropping his head to rest on Minseok’s shoulder. His breath hitched. The movement stilled.

“Jongdae? Are you alright?” words left Minseok’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Jongdae’s shoulder shuddered in silent laughter.

“What’s with you and caring suddenly, huh?” his head rolled to the side and now his cheek was pressing against Minseok’s collarbone. His eyes were glancing at Minseok behind a thick veil of eyelashes.

Minseok didn’t reply but his thumb started tracing tiny circles on Jongdae’s waist.

“Are you alright?” he repeated sternly, looking for any sight of discomfort on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae exhaled heavily.

“For the first time in years, I had a bloody confrontation with a fox, ex-lover at the top of that…” he huffed out reluctantly, “And then, since I'm an adrenaline junkie, I also clashed with another fox for the sake of _fun_.”

Minseok considered the situation for a moment. The sky above them was still heavy with dark clouds and the evening was quickly approaching. In addition, Jongdae must had been bruised, terribly so, but even that didn’t stop him from restlessly pushing himself closer to Minseok. If the shivers of his body were any indication, Jongdae was just as eager as Minseok himself.

Acting before thinking again, Minseok stepped behind and wrapped his hand around Jongdae’s wrist. Foxes were vile and loners, but it didn’t mean that they didn’t care about each other at least a little bit. Minseok impatiently pushed that thought away. It wasn’t the right time to dwell into that.

Jongdae smirked smugly when Minseok pushed the door of Luhan’s hut for him.

“Ever a gentleman, huh? Careful. I’m not as naive as some of your victim,” Jongdae muttered under his breath, confidently walking into the room. Standing in the middle, gloriously half-nude and covered with blood, dirt and sweat, he still looked like the most luxurious part of the decor.

“No, you’re not.” Minseok carefully closed the door behind them. Words on his tongue were as warm as blood. “You’re much more interesting.”

Caught off-guard Jongdae breathed in sharply. His eyes were widely opened but the pupils were so dilated that Minseok could barely see the familiar amber. In a split of a second, he was standing right in front of Minseok, inhaling sharply and trying to smell a hint of a sour lie in the air. His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted a little bit as he sniffed again.

Minseok held his breath.

And then before he knew it Jongdae’s lips were on his and he was being kissed furiously. For a moment Minseok froze - he knew Jongdae pretty well by now and he was certain that he hated kissing on the lips. He never initiated the act itself, as if it was too hard for him, too personal. And yet here he was - pressing his lips against Minseok’s and desperately trying to get him to open his mouth. Maybe Minseok should have given it more thought, maybe he should reconsider… But Jongdae’s lips were warm and tasted like honey with a tint of copper and maybe it was the best thing Minseok had ever tasted in his life.

Or maybe it was just lust speaking through him.

He willingly opened his mouth and let Jongdae’s tongue slip across his teeth and then poke at the corner of his lips. Minseok tangled one of his hands into Jongdae’s slightly damp hair, while the other gripped his hip. Jongdae purred something incoherent and suddenly the kiss was even more bruising, more feverish, and hungrier.

Linen shirt tore apart under Jongdae’s fingers like a tissue and Minseok let it be pulled off his shoulders, without breaking the kiss. Soon, goosebumps raised on his skin but Minseok couldn’t bring himself to feel the cold. Suddenly, he felt a pang of pain jolting through his lower lip and the next moment Jongdae was pulling away smuggly. His mouth was slightly coloured with crimson.

“Did you just fucking bite me?” Minseok’s eyes widened abruptly.

A wicked smile was all that he got in response but before Minseok could get any more offended, Jongdae sank his teeth in his own lower lip, opening a small, beautiful and vibrant wound.

“Believe me, it’s better this way” Jongdae winked at him and promptly pushed him at the bed in the corner. Springs creaked beneath him and something was digging into his ribs but none of it mattered at this point.

The molten heat in Jongdae’s eyes was enough to completely snatch Minseok’s attention. The way he leaped closer, the way his fingers rested against the bed, and even the way mattress dug under his knee - everything was alluring, tempting, and unbearably hot. Jongdae stuck out his tongue, gently running the tip across the bleeding wound. Minseok sprung up, sitting on the bed and quickly bringing him closer. Their lips were inches away and Minseok hesitantly eyed the blood on the lips.

“Don’t be a bore, Min.” Jongdae tsked, "you're gonna love it." he emphasised elegantly sliding to straddle Minseok's hips.

That itself was enough of an encouragement. Huffing with amusement and arousal, Minseok leaned forward, closing the distance. First thing he felt was the victorious curl of Jongdae’s lips against his own. After that came the taste. It was completely different than the taste of human blood. The coppery bit was still there but it wasn’t the dominating flavour. Jongdae’s blood felt much thicker, sweeter, richer. A little bit like wine and a little bit like rose water. Red, luxurious, elegant, gentle, and exquisite.

_Delicious._

Minseok groaned and he could feel Jongdae’s smile against his lips once again. Under any other circumstances, he would break the kiss and scowl at the obvious attempt of mocking. But right now, he was too intoxicated, too high on Jongdae’s taste to care. He wanted more. More kissing, more touching, more_ Jongdae _himself.

Whimpering helplessly, Minseok pushed Jongdae backwards, crawling at the top of him. The body underneath was burning with desire as obvious as Minseok’s own. He could feel Jongdae’s fingers running across his back, arms, occasionally even skipping them over the waist of his pants. Every touch was deliberate as if he knows exactly where to push and caress to get a certain reaction out of Minseok. Jongdae had been watching others do that to him for years now after all.

The longer they kissed the sloppier they grew and after a couple of minutes Minseok realized that the coppery aftertaste of Jongdae’s blood was long gone. His lip wasn’t bleeding anymore but the kisses themselves didn’t get any less flavourful. Teasingly he ran his tongue against the roof of Jongdae’s mouth before moving away to catch his breath.

Jongdae’s pupils were blown wide and watching Minseok behind half-closed eyelashes. In the corners of his mouth were soft and the trace of usual smirk was barely visible as Jongdae panted heavily. His skin was flushed just like during the fight with Luhan, but this time the only blood coloring his face was the one heating his cheeks from the inside. Minseok grinned happily, staring at him.

“You appear tired,” he mocked, feeling a little bit bolder than earlier. Maybe it was the fact that he could shamelessly stare at Jongdae’s thoroughly kissed lips. Or maybe it was because of Jongdae’s blood in his stomach.

“I could still win against you,” Jongdae’s face darkened momentary. It was impossible to tell how many times someone tried hurting him when he was at his vulnerable. But it must have happened at some point.

“I don’t plan on attacking you, neither now nor ever.” replied Minseok seemingly unbothered. He almost missed the strange emotion that flashed in Jongdae’s eyes. “But I was thinking… since you are tired-”

“I have enough stamina to fuck.” as if to emphasize his word, he rolled his hips up, startling a soft moan out of Minseok.

“Well, I mean do we even...” Minseok wriggled a little bit, accidentally causing more friction between their bodies.

Jongdae breathed in sharply and his eyebrows drew together again.

“I swear, Minseok, just fucking get inside me…”

There was a beat of silence between them, a moment of unspoken challenge, before Minseok slipped away and pulled down his pants. With the corner of his eyes, he looked at Jongdae quickly skimmed off his own last piece of garment. They were never shy against each other and that moment was no different. Nudity was something natural for the both of them and for the first time in a long time, Minseok thought that it was pretty enamouring when his partner didn’t shy away when he took off his clothes. Instead Jongdae kept watching him as Minseok kicked his pants and crawled back onto the bed. His gaze was attentive, almost appreciative, and fearless.

“How do you want me to-” he trailed off, sitting between Jongdae’s legs.

“Gods, there he goes again,” Jongdae rolled his eyes, prompting on his elbows. “You’re a fox, for fuck’s sake. You really don’t have to care about me. I’m a fox too. I understand.”

Minseok ran his hand across Jongdae’s stomach. The skin around nasty wound he gained during the fight with Luhan twitched under his touch. It was mesmerizing how quick Jongdae was healing.

“You said yourself that it’s more satisfying if both sides enjoy it.” Minseok breathed out.

“I meant murder not sex.” spat Jongdae, restlessly bending his legs and digging his heels in the bed.

“Is it not the same thing though?”

“It’s most definitely not.”

“The methods still apply though,” hummed Minseok, pinching the golden skin on Jongdae’s thighs. “You have to lure, tempt, secure and wreck, right?” he purred leaning down to mark skin with well-defined bruise.

Surprised moan escaped Jongdae’s parted lips. If Minseok could taste it, it would more likely taste like blood - rich and flavorful. He pressed another kiss, sinking his teeth in the skin, but careful not to break it with his canines. Another impatient noise followed soon after that.

“So how do we do that?” repeated Minseok.

“You are insufferably human, gods help me” Jongdae groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “We’re in Luhan’s place so there’s a big possibility that there are some oils under the bed.”

Minseok reach down and sure enough - his fingers quickly dipped in something smelling of flowers and thick like an oil. On his fingers it felt like a promise - slippery and liquid but surprisingly solid.

Grinning he pulled up and rested his hand on the inner side of Jongdae’s thigh. The fox shivered under his touch.

“Don’t you dare ask me if you can,” hissed Jongdae through clenched teeth. “Just fucking fuck me already.”

Minseok didn’t question that. He hardly ever question given orders. He was his own person but Minseok knew better than to pick up a fight with Jongdae.

His fingers circled the pinkish hole. It looked almost innocent compared to the rest of well-defined body of a supernatural killer. Minseok wanted to tease it at least a little bit but as always Jongdae made the decision for him by quickly grabbing the wrist and pushing the finger forward. Minseok stilled carefully watching the reaction. But Jongdae only sighed with content and arched his eyebrow at him.

“Do you want me to do it alone or…”

_Impatient. Hot. Secured._

That was Jongdae in Minseok’s eyes at that moment.

He couldn’t let him wait any longer. The finger rubbed against the warm walls, feeling the flesh move under his touch. He rubbed again and again, then slipped a finger in and out, repeating the motion until he was sure that he could slip another finger, praised with a soft moan coming from Jongdae. His eyes were slowly starting to flutter and the impatient grip on Minseok’s arm loosened a little bit. Satisfied with the effect Minseok crooked his fingers slightly, pushing harder and rubbing bolder. Jongdae’s back arched and his nail scratched at Minseok’s skin.

“Another.” he huffed out, shooting a stern glare.

So Minseok added another finger, watching astonished the way Jongdae wriggled in the bedsheets, the way his lips moved almost soundlessly, the way his fingers hooked around the bed frame.

Once he deemed it was enough and once Jongdae arched his back once again, letting out a high-pitched moan, Minseok slipped out his fingers. He quickly dipped his hand in the oil again and stroked his cock floppily.

“Are you-”

“If you finish this sentence, I will rip your head off.” Jongdae’s arms rested on board shoulders as he leaned closer.

Minseok let out a soundless giggle but then Jongdae’s hand stroked his dick and his breath halted. It would be a lie to say that he never thought of how those golden fingers would feel on him but now, even in his wildest dreams, did he ever think that Jongdae would be this careful. He claimed that foxes don’t care but there certainly was something unspoken in the way his fingers slipped over Minseok’s cock. Was it affection? Another game? Minseok couldn’t tell because way to soon the touch was gone and Jongdae was leaning back, with a winning smirk adoring his face. Minseok growled. He could have expected that.

Slipping into Jongdae’s fluttering hole was too tempting to be done carefully. Minseok tried, he really did, but as soon as he felt the first wave of heat around the tip of his head, he knew that his self-control was long gone. Sinking deeper reminded him of all those times when his fingers dipped into somebody’s stomach. The heat was almost unbearable, and the lust was as thick as the flesh itself. He had to push further until his goal was fully claimed.

“Gods,” Minseok growled when he was fully inside. Only then did he dare to open his eyes and look at Jongdae beneath him.

And the sight was a treat indeed. Minseok’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

Jongdae’s skin was covered with drops of sweat, glowing with gold. It was much fainter than during the fight, but it was still there - unmistakable and bright like a diamond. Minseok slightly pressed his hips harder. Jongdae moaned but the glow didn’t disappear.

“Beautiful…” whispered Minseok silently.

“You’re going just hover and watch?” Jongdae snapped, opening one of his eyes.

Before Minseok knew it Jongdae’s legs were wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. Suddenly they were face to face, their noses only inches away. Minseok gasped slightly as the dark eyes were staring into his own. In a split of a moment the atmosphere grew more intimate, heavier.

“Less staring, more fucking.” complained Jongdae. He impatiently rolled his hips up, startling a surprised moan out of Minseok.

_Tight, warm, secured._

Minseok ducked his head down and bit down his smile. He hadn’t expected to end up like that. Everything was more intense now. Slightly different but in a good way.

Jongdae growled, wiggling slightly beneath him. And then - Minseok started to move. At first tentative and careful - because despite Jongdae’s teasing he actually preferred both sides to enjoy it. But even the slightest of moves, made the flesh around his cock to tighten, ensuring the friction that he was craving for. Jongdae was already so much better than any of the partners Minseok had over the past few years.

The pace quickened and soon skin was shamelessly slapping against skin and each next slam was bolder, harder and faster. Jongdae closed his eyes again and he was breathing harshly through his nose, biting on his lower lip trying to stop himself from moaning loudly. Truly, Minseok wasn’t sure what was more exciting: the sight in front of him or the delicious heat around him. At some point Jongdae’s hand found its way to his hair and suddenly Minseok found himself being tugged forward. His lips connected with Jongdae’s again.

Their tongues tangled and the space between them became almost non-existent.

Feeling the growing heat pooling down his own stomach and the shallow breaths Jongdae was drawing, Minseok’s hand sneaked in between their bodies. He wasn’t sure what were the wet drops covering Jongdae’s stomach: if it was sweat, blood or maybe pre-come but whatever it was, it was enough to serve as a cheap imitation of a lubricant. Minseok’s hand wrapped around Jongdae’s cock and stroked him with a flick of his wrist. The sound that resonated from Jongdae’s throat testified that he approved of Minseok’s doing. Jongdae’s nails dug into Minseok’s arm and he could feel the blood bursting from the cuts, but he couldn’t care less. Not now.

Instead, driven by the arousal and fresh memories, Minseok bend again and captured Jongdae’s lip between his teeth, tearing at the skin. Coppery drops rolled down Jongdae’s chin and Minseok made sure to lick off all of them. Jongdae moaned and his back arched violently. Startled scream ripped out of his throat and before Minseok knew, Jongdae was spilling against his stomach, falling apart under his touch and beneath his body.

The golden colour flashed under his skin, swirled through his eyes, and wrecked through his body. The sight was too much combined with the heat, the pressure around his cock, and the hold on his skin. Minseok gasped loudly, emptying himself inside Jongdae. His eyes closed and his threw his head back, arching his neck and offering his skin glistening with sweat. Vaguely he registered something warm and puffy being sloppily pressed against his shoulders, collarbones, and heavily bobbing Adam's apple. Hot breath tackled naked skin and Minseok shuddered, before promptly collapsing on Jongdae.

Delicate fingers started trading through his sweaty hair and something soft roared inside his chest. Too tired to think about that, Minseok pushed the feeling in the back of his mind. He raised his head slightly, resting it in the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder. For a moment he let himself admire the other’s side profile - the sharp cheeks, dark eyelashes, beautiful forehead and - of course - the trademark mouth.

Maybe it was just a faulty impression, but it looked as if usual teasing smirk was replaced with something less stinging and by that - more dangerous for both of them.

Lazily, Jongdae blinked his eyes opened. For a moment his pupils remained unfocused and blissfully hazy with the traces of overwhelming pleasure. It was the most fragile look Minseok had ever seen on Jongdae’s face.

The moment came to an end sooner than Minseok wished it did.

With surprising strength and energy, Jongdae pushed Minseok off, rolling him on his back. The fox looked with his eyebrows around as if to re-establish situation. He looked everywhere but in Minseok’s eyes. Then, as if nothing happened, he raised up stretching his arms and arching his back. He grimaced a little bit and his hand slipped over the almost completely healed wound.

“That’s going to leave an ugly scar,” he noted out loud, eyeing the space under his ribs critically.

“Does it hurt?” Minseok tilted his head, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Jongdae glanced up at him startled, maybe even taken by surprise as if he didn’t expect Minseok to speak up. The shock however didn’t last longer than a second or two.

“I had it worse. The skin is going to be lighter there that’s all.” Jongdae shrugged, picking up a shirt hung across the chair. It definitely wasn’t his shirt. Nor Minseok’s. “You can’t really see them until you pay attention. But they stand out to me and it’s annoying sometimes.”

“Just like that scar that we have after losing our tails?” Minseok absently rubbed over the sore spot on his back.

Jongdae hesitated, his fingers playing with the buttons of the shirt.

“Well, I don’t have that one anymore… since you know…” he gestured at himself, “I actually do have a tail now.” he pursed his lips thoughtfully, “You know, Minseok… If you wanted, I could help you consume one hundred human livers…”

“What for?”

Once again, the question seemed to surprise the other. Jongdae abruptly turned his back at Minseok. His fingers flickered through the rubbish spanned across the old, wooden table. If Minseok didn’t know better, he’d say that Jongdae looked nervous.

“You know... Instead of actually killing a celestial, you could become one in a traditional way.” Jongdae trailed off, throwing a damp towel on the bed and wetting his own in a small bowl.

Minseok frowned, “But I told you that I don’t really care about it.”

The bowl with water swayed as Jongdae pushed it away violently. His hand twisted the towel, getting rid of most of the water. His knuckles were almost as white as chalk.

“I just thought that travelling would be easier if both of us were spirit, that’s all…” Jongdae dwelled through his clenched teeth, rubbing the inside of his thighs with the towel. His legs must have still been a little bit wobbly and he had to hold himself against the table.

Minseok hardly bit his lips, preventing a smile from tugging up the corners of his lips.

“I didn’t expect us to travel together for so long…” he declared absently, running the wet cloth against his stomach and pelvis. “I didn’t expect you to get attached to me that much.”

The bowl fell off the table splashing the water across the floor and something -or rather someone - wheezed loudly.

“Don’t mistake it for attachment. I just think you have potential.” Jongdae snapped and without looking at Minseok walked to the door. His footsteps splashed the water spilled on the floor.

“Hey, Jongdae!” Minseok called from the bed.

The other stilled with his hand on the doorknob. His shoulders were slightly shaking.

“What?” another sharp snap.

“I never told you that I want to split ways with you. And I’d certainly appreciate it if you allowed me to still follow your path.” Minseok’s heart was hammering inside his chest.

Slowly, as if scared that Minseok could call off his words, Jongdae looked over his shoulder. His eyes were blazing hot and light like a liquid amber. The gaze was questioning verging over curious and with a hint of something close to ‘want’. The corners of his lips were oddly soft, almost impossibly innocent, before Jongdae stretched his mouth in another razor-sharp smirk.

“I can hear your heart racing, Minseok.” his eyelashes fluttered innocently. “But you are lucky today since I don’t mind you following me.” he added proudly and pushed on the door.

Minseok shuddered. He wanted to believe that it was because of the cold air that slipped through the door into the room. It smelt like rain and wind.

“I’m going to see if there’s any food running around here. Wait here.” said Jongdae swiftly and walked out of the door, leaving Minseok all alone.

_One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats._

“Idiot,” muttered Minseok, sighing with content and falling back on the pillow. “I may be younger, but I can also hear your heart racing.”

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this - congratulations! Thank you so much for sticking around till the end! I hope that this story wasn't //too much//, though I suppose if you clicked it.... you kind of expected "too much".
> 
> While I still have your attention I wanted to give a small shoutout to my wonderful beta @xiuchenini on twitter! The amount of support I received was really incredible, I don't think I would be able to post this story if it wasn't for the help of m amazing beta! Seriously, thank you so much!
> 
> I also would love to thank the mods of this fic fest! It's my first round and I had plently of fun with this fic! Thank you so much for making it possible!


End file.
